Ephemeral
by qunnyv19
Summary: Draco mulai meniti hidupnya dari awal, dan Luna berada di tepi sebagai pengingat kalau ia melewati batas. — DracoLuna


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting Canon menjurus ke AU; begitulah. Sebenarnya sekuel dari **Iridescent** , tapi sepertinya bisa dibaca secara terpisah. Ada karakter yang cukup krusial yang tidak saya cantumkan di tag karakter, tapi hanya namanya yang disebutkan.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

#

"Love is so short, forgetting is so long."  
— Pablo Neruda, _Love: Ten Poems_

#

.

Pertemuan antara Draco Malfoy dengan Luna Lovegood di Three Broomsticks milik Madam Rosmerta sudah menjadi rutinitas.

Sekembalinya Draco dari Azkaban—karena kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu. Azkaban dilaluinya dengan cukup singkat juga karena Luna yang memberikan warna dalam hidupnya—yang ia lakukan adalah mengunjungi Hogsmeade dan bertemu dengan Luna Lovegood. Gadis nyentrik yang perlahan berhasil mengubah sedikit demi sedikit paradigma yang sudah ditanam oleh keluarganya.

Itu adalah menjelang musim panas ketika Luna sudah akan lulus dari Hogwarts ketika mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan di satu meja. Kedua tangan Draco terlipat bosan di atas meja, terlihat dari bagaimana wajahnya berkerut masam dan memperhatikan sekitar dengan wajah tak tertarik sementara Luna memainkan gelas Butterbeernya dengan ketertarikan ganjil.

Cetusan Luna kala itu sangat membekas di kepala Draco sampai sekarang.

"Draco Malfoy. Kau tidak mengerjakan apa-apa di sini."

Draco mendongak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Aku memang tidak melamar kerja di Three Broomsticks."

Kepala sang gadis berambut pirang bergoyang sedikit. "Maksudku di Dunia Sihir."

Draco, dengan spontan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memang tidak ada yang ia lakukan lagi di sini. Tak punya martabat bagus di kalangan para penyihir di sisi putih yang dulu sempat keluarganya hina dan injak-injak. Nama keluarganya mempersulit putra tunggal keturunan Malfoy. Dan ia pun tak tertarik untuk bekerja di Kementrian Sihir.

Hanya dengusan yang ia berikan kepada Luna sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke Dunia Muggle?"

Draco menoleh lagi, kali ini sangat cepat sampai-sampai Draco heran kenapa lehernya tidak putus. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi tidak."

Luna Lovegood, pandangannya tidak mengawang lagi. Fokusnya keseluruhan berada pada pemuda itu. Atensinya penuh untuk Draco Malfoy seorang. "Maksudku, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melarikan diri dari Dunia Sihir, Draco Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin kau mempunyai jati diri. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun?"

Itu sangat wajar diucapkan Luna karena Draco tahu gadis itu mudah bosan. Sangat mudah bosan. Pikirannya selalu berjalan—tak seperti kepalanya yang terkadang statis dan bahkan Draco sering mengkhayalkan bunyi statis di Rumah Sakit di telinganya—dan isi kepala Luna tak bisa mudah ditebak. Apalagi oleh orang awam sepertinya.

Untuk kali itu Draco tak menjawab Luna. Kedua kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan cepat, tak wajar di atas permukaan tegel yang melapisi fundamen Three Broomsticks. Pandangannya beralih lagi, menatap ke arah meja sepasang saudara kembar yang sedang memperebutkan gelas berisi setengah cairan.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki jati diri … astaga Wrackspurt itu kembali memunculkan dirinya." Kedua mata keabuan itu bersinar, berkilat, dan membulat menatap sebelah kepala Draco. Tubuhnya terbangun dari tempat duduknya dan tangannya mencapai kepala Draco—

"Nanti mereka akan hilang sendiri," ujar Draco letih, mengabaikan usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Apa karena kata-kataku barusan, Draco? Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sebal atau apa." Perlahan Luna menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk dengan anggun, satu tangan diletakkan di badan gelas. Ia tak mau Wrackspurt di kepala Draco kembali bertambah banyak. Sudah cukup sulit untuk membuat seluruh Wrackspurt tersebut menghilang selama enam bulan di Azkaban.

Sekali-sekali makhluk itu memang muncul. Tapi hanya satu atau dua, yang bisa Luna usir dengan lambaian tangan. Sama halnya dengan kali ini, namun Draco menolak mentah-mentah.

Draco memikirkan semua hal yang dikatakan Luna. Mencernanya. Mengolah di kepalanya. Pindah ke dunia Muggle … menemukan jati diri.

"Dan Draco Malfoy," Luna kembali melanjutkan, khas dirinya—topik suka melompat dari satu ke yang lain sebelum ia berlanjut ke topik utama, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku ingin kau menghilangkan semua pandanganmu atas kaum Muggle. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bahwa mereka tak kalah hebatnya jika kau menjalani sendiri di dunia Muggle. Dan hari ini Butterbeernya terlalu manis—apa mereka salah mendengar pesananku?" Netranya berfokus pada cairan yang ada di gelasnya, kemudian ia menundukkan kepala untuk mengendus baunya. "Ini Butterbeer yang biasa."

Diam bukan berarti ia tak mendengarkan. Ia sangat mendengarkannya. Memikirkan hal tersebut matang-matang. Mencoba dunia baru, meninggalkan kemewahan yang ada di Dunia Sihir.

Juga memperbaiki dirinya. Bukan mengabaikan masa lalu, tapi menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran, tak memikirkannya secara berlarut-larut. Kepalanya kembali tertoleh pada Luna. Ada satu alasan yang mengikat, yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan Dunia Sihir. Seburuk apa pun namanya di sini. Sejengkel apa pun ia kepada para penyihir yang tak mau mengerti dirinya.

Draco mengangkat gelasnya untuk menenggak minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja dengan sedikit membanting.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendirian di Manor."

Pandangan Luna kembali tak fokus. Menuju ke belakang Malfoy, jendela yang memperlihatkan kehidupan para penyihir di luar sana. Draco, dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa—karena Draco Malfoy bukan tipikal orang yang penyabar—menunggu jawaban Luna sembari memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Setelah beberapa menit, tersadar bahwa ia menjalin konversasi dengan keturunan tunggal keluarga Malfoy, Luna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Draco. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Kenapa tak mengajak ibumu juga?"

.

Draco heran kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah menerima usul dari Luna.

Walaupun, harus diakui, usul tersebut sangatlah masuk akal. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum ia membuka pintu Manor. Disambut oleh kehangatan yang semakin menipis, terkikis oleh waktu dan zaman, dan kesepian itu merenggut jiwa-jiwa orang yang pernah bertandang ke sini. Apalagi yang tinggal di dalamnya. Malfoy Manor. Besar, megah, namun tak memiliki raga yang benar-benar hidup.

Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu dan kedua tungkai kakinya melangkah menuju ibunya, yang sedang tercenung di ruang keluarga. Rambutnya semakin memutih, kerutan di dahi semakin dalam dan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi serupa dengan Draco. Bukannya tak senang atau sedang sedih, hanya saja … bosan.

"Mum," Draco memanggil seraya mendekatkan diri dan duduk di sebelah Narcissa. Ibunya menoleh, pandangannya sedikit terfokus. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Narcissa mengangguk, kedua tangan terlipat anggun di atas paha. Usia yang bertambah tak membuat keelokannya memudar.

"Aku ingin—" Draco menarik napas panjang _lagi_. Ini keputusan yang sangat riskan, jika dipikirkan lagi dengan benar. Namun terkadang pikiran Luna sangatlah benar. Dan Draco jarang—mungkin tidak pernah, entahlah—meragukan pemikiran gadis dari asrama Ravenclaw tersebut. "—mengajak Mum untuk pergi dari sini."

Terdengar detak jam yang sangat keras dari ruang keluarga. Tak ada jawaban berarti dari sang Nyonya Malfoy. Draco memberanikan diri untuk terus berbicara. "Pindah. Ke Dunia Muggle. Bukan untuk melarikan diri—" entah kenapa Draco merasakan urgensi untuk mengopi kata-kata Luna, "—hanya untuk mencari jati diri. Melebur bersama mereka. Aku—" kembali ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, namun matanya teguh untuk bersitatap dengan ibunya, "—tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di Manor."

Setelah apa yang mereka lewati, setelah apa yang Narcissa lakukan kepadanya selama ia hidup, tentu itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

Satu gelengan diberikan kepada Draco. Draco masih diam. Tahu bahwa ibunya tak mungkin dengan mudah menyetujui ide tersebut. Diam-diam ia bersiap untuk mengatakan pada Luna bahwa ia tak bisa pindah ke Dunia Muggle. Terangkai rapi kata-kata tersebut dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa, Draco. Aku akan tetap di sini. Menunggu." Narcissa berdiam, menatap putranya dengan kelat. "Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke sana."

Menunggu. Menunggu Lucius Malfoy yang berada di Azkaban. _Sampai kapan_? Begitu pikirannya selalu berteriak. Ibunya tak kenal lelah. Cinta yang ia kira hanya semu belaka, ternyata ada dalam kehidupan Malfoy Manor yang begitu sempit.

"Tapi meninggalkanmu sendirian—"

"Bukan masalah." Narcissa tersenyum tipis. Kecantikannya bertambah. "Aku rasa kau memang harus memulai hidup yang baru. Ini semua … salah kami yang membuat kehidupan remajamu tak menyenangkan. Kami orangtua yang egois. Untuk itu, aku, mewakili Lucius dan aku sendiri, meminta maaf kepadamu." Narcissa merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Draco. Draco terkelu sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan singkat ibunya.

"Asalkan kau bahagia, itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

Draco menarik diri. Kepalanya menengadah, menghadap langit-langit Malfoy Manor. Terdapat kandil besar berwarna emas di sana, tergantung begitu indahnya. Kandil itu sedikit bergoyang, mengingatkan Draco akan kepala Luna yang ikut bergoyang seiring dia berjalan dengan melompat.

Ia tertegun.

Ia baru saja memikirkan Luna untuk ke-sekian kalinya dalam berbulan-bulan ini. Tidak wajar. Wrackspurt tidak akan mempengaruhi sampai sebegininya, 'kan?

Ia harus berpikir positif ….

Tapi apakah itu hal yang salah?

.

Mata Luna yang besar kembali berbinar-binar. Cahayanya tak pernah redup, sinarnya seringkali membutakan. Namun Draco tak pernah mengutarakan keluhannya akan hal yang dikara. Begitu murni, begitu sempurna.

"Kau memerlukan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan—"

"Pekerjaan?" Yang tak terpikir oleh Draco sebelumnya. Aneh mengingat ia adalah sosok dengan pemikiran jangka panjang. "Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa di tempat Muggle."

"Begini. Kurasa aku menyukai sirup cerinya—sebentar." Luna memanggil pelayan untuk menambah gelasnya dan pelayan tersebut pergi. Kemudian Luna menyedot sirupnya yang tersisa sampai hanya terdengar suara udara yang masuk ke dalam sedotan dan es batu yang saling mendorong di dalam gelas. Draco menghela napas. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Biasakanlah.

" _Well_?" Draco menuntut jawaban. Luna kembali menghadap dirinya dan mulai menuturkan apa yang ada di kepalanya yang rumit.

"Kau kenal Anthony Goldstein? Kau pasti kenal," Luna bergumam seraya memainkan sedotan di sirup cerinya, "Ia punya usaha di _sana_."

"Goldstein—" Kata-katanya terputus. Jelas saja ia mengenalnya. Penyihir seangkatannya dengan asrama yang sama dengan Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw. "—Luna, kau memintaku untuk _bekerja_ dengannya?"

"Tentu," jawab Luna ceria. "Usaha toko roti dan kue. Di London juga, tenang saja. Hanya saja tak ada yang kenal di Dunia Sihir. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, termasuk aku, karena itu _bakery_ yang ia bangun berdasarkan konsep Muggle. Kalau tidak salah ia baru membangunnya satu tahun yang lalu—sehabis perang, ya—jadi masih terbilang baru."

Draco menatap Luna dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku tidak bisa membuat kue dan kukira pindah ke Dunia Muggle berarti aku akan bebas dari mereka?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau ke sana bukan untuk melarikan diri? Ah, terima kasih." Luna menerima sirup cerinya dengan senyum merekah yang memukau. "Lagi pula Goldstein akan sangat menerima kedatanganmu karena dia butuh tenaga kerja lagi."

"Kau tahu banyak."

"Tentu," jawab Luna lagi. Kali ini pandangannya kembali teralihkan.

Draco memperhatikan lagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Pelayan yang sibuk, pengunjung yang sedang menunggu dan menggerutu, pasangan kekasih yang sedang bercumbu—dan ia kembali mengubah pemandangannya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus? Pindah ke Dunia Muggle?"

Kalimatnya yang terakhir terkesan terlalu mengharap. Draco hanya berharap Luna tidak menangkap nadanya itu, walaupun jelas, sebagai salah satu anggota asrama Ravenclaw, Luna bisa menangkap itu semudah ia melihat Wrackspurt yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak." Sejenak Draco kira ia salah lihat melihat bibir Luna yang tertekuk sedikit—entah kecewa atau apa, Draco tak pernah bisa menebak ekspresi dan pikiran Luna. "Aku juga tertarik dengan Dunia Muggle, Draco, dan akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa menjelajahinya bersamamu, tapi," kali ini senyumnya melebar, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meneliti berbagai makhluk hidup di seluruh dunia."

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Seluruh dunia.

"Pegang janjiku ini, aku akan mengunjungimu minimal sebulan sekali." Luna mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, mengayunkannya di hadapan Draco, "Ayo, kita buat janji jari kelingking."

Draco mencibir, "Aku bukan anak-anak."

"Aku akan mengunjungimu." Masih ia berbicara dengan jari kelingking terangkat, "Dan kau akan menceritakan bisnis toko kuemu itu, lalu aku akan menceritakan tanaman-tanaman dan makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang kutemukan, kuharap kau tak akan bosan. Aku akan menyelidiki tanaman yang seringkali ayahku sebutkan, soalnya. Terakhir kali terlihat ada di daerah Afrika Selatan, tapi aku akan mencoba menyelidikinya dulu di Britania Raya, siapa tahu tersembunyi—ya? Janji."

Sangat keras kepala.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan, kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking pucat milik Luna.

Mereka menarik secara bersamaan dan Luna menyeruput lagi sirup cerinya, sementara Draco memperhatikan Luna dalam diam, menelusuri kontur wajahnya dan menyimpannya dalam memori begitu kuat, sehingga nanti ia tak akan bisa melupakan figur eksentriknya di kepala.

Draco mulai meniti hidupnya dari awal, dan Luna berada di tepi sebagai pengingat kalau ia melewati batas.

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Ephemeral .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

Draco masih membawa hal-hal yang menurutnya pantas dibawa—dan pantas dikenang—walaupun dia bukan tinggal di Dunia Muggle untuk permanen, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Tongkat sihir (jelas), alat-alat untuk meramu (karena ia unggul dalam Ramuan dan ia yakin ini dibutuhkan suatu saat), beberapa buku-buku dari Dunia Sihir untuk mengisi waktu luang, dan sapu seandainya ia rindu akan terbang. Itu akan ia gunakan di malam hari … kalau tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Canggung, ia melihat-lihat isi apartemennya dengan saksama. Berwarna putih polos—mengingatkannya akan kepolosan Luna, namun dalam konteks yang berbeda—dan bersih. Terlihat segar dengan berbagai funitur warna hitam minimalis mengisi ruangan. Di ruang tengah terdapat satu sofa sedang dan di depannya ada kotak besar yang bisa mengeluarkan suara dan gambar bergerak (belakangan diketahui olehnya bernama televisi) juga satu alat untuk komunikasi (namanya telepon). Tak jauh dari ruang tengah terdapat dapur yang tak terlalu besar. Kamar di apartemen tersebut ada dua, dan ia memakai satu untuk kamar utamanya sementara satu lagi untuk semua peralatan-peralatan sihirnya.

Semua uang yang digunakan untuk menyewa apartemen ia gunakan dengan koin-koin emas Galleon dan ditukarkan ke uang Muggle. Cukup besar biayanya, tapi jika ia bekerja terus menerus jelas ia akan mendapatkan uang, dan jika (lagi) apa yang dikatakan Luna benar, maka semua yang ia dapatkan akan setimpal.

Draco mengempaskan tubuh di atas sofa berwarna hitam dan menatap langit-langit. Tak ada kandil mewah di sana, hanya lampu membosankan yang sedang tidak dinyalakan.

Kemudian Draco kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

Berkunjung ke tempat Goldstein dan _melamar kerja_.

Yang dipikirkannya dari kemarin hanya satu, sebenarnya. _Harga diri_. Dengan bekerja pun sebenarnya ia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Malfoy, dan kini ia harus bekerja di tempat Muggle. Di tempat usaha _teman_ seperjuangannya di Hogwarts.

Draco mendesah. Tak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu. Untuk apa dia di Azkaban selama enam bulan jika tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran seegois harga diri seorang Malfoy?

Ia melompat berdiri—dan entah sejak kapan melompat menjadi tindakan kesehariannya, salahkan Luna—dan membuka kopornya yang tergeletak begitu saja di dalam kamar, isinya belum sempat dibereskan. Ia mengacak-acak untuk mencari pakaian Muggle yang pas. Pakaian Muggle pun diselipkan beberapa oleh Luna, dan dibantu oleh ibunya yang memodifikasi beberapa pakaian menjadi pakaian yang enak dilihat oleh Muggle.

Yang menjadi pilihannya adalah satu kemeja berkerah berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam. Draco memakainya, bercermin di depan lemari yang menjadi salah satu perabot yang disediakan apartemen. Ia tak pernah melihat dirinya sendiri dalam balutan pakaian Muggle.

Lumayan.

Ia tersenyum sedikit.

Kemudian dia mengambil tongkat sihir yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaian yang terlempar dan menggunakan teknik Apparition untuk tiba di salah satu jalan yang pernah Luna beritahu sebagai tempat toko roti dan kue Goldstein berada.

Draco tiba tak begitu menyolok karena dia berada di belakang bangunan. Tempat itu terlihat kotor karena ada semak-semak lebat yang belum disingkirkan. Serta merta Draco memajukan dirinya ke arah lain. Ke depan gedung, tentu saja.

Ia tiba di muka gedung. Tempat itu terlihat sederhana, namun nyaman. Gedungnya dicat dengan warna-warna pastel, dominan warna cokelat. Dan harum kue dan roti tercium ketika pintu terbuka dan pengunjung pergi keluar, menenteng tas kertas yang berisi kue-kue empuk hasil GOLDST' BAKERY. Nama itu terpampang dengan jelas dan besar di atas gedung, dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar kue lucu dan menarik.

Ini akan menjadi sangat kikuk. Draco memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan bel bergemerincing menandakan pengunjung masuk. Wangi semerbak akan kue-kue yang baru saja keluar memenuhi indra penciumannya. Draco curiga Goldstein memasukkan ramuan lain yang bisa menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Selamat datang di Goldst' Bakery! Kami memiliki banyak varian kue dan roti juga dengan berbagai cita rasa. Silakan dilihat."

Draco mengernyit, menatap seorang wanita dengan _dress_ warna merah muda berenda dan wajahnya tersenyum senang. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat tergelung rapi di kepala. Kedua matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Kulitnya putih bersih. Salah satu pekerja di sini?

"Selamat siang," ujarnya kepada si perempuan yang masih menatapnya ramah, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Anthony Goldstein."

"Oh! Dia—"

"Maria. Dia calon pegawai baru di sini." Suara bariton laki-laki asing menyergap telinga Draco. Draco berbalik, menemukan sosok asing-tak-asing yang memakai pakaian yang seharusnya rapi, namun sedikit cemong. Tepung dan percikan warna-warni berada di pakaiannya. "Malfoy. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu. Ikuti aku."

Draco menautkan alisnya, namun mengangguk kepada Maria dan mulai mengikuti langkah Goldstein. Tentu Luna yang sudah memberitahukan kedatangannya, kalau tidak, mana mau dia langsung berada di sini dan diberendengi pertanyaan macam, 'Kenapa kau malah di sini bukannya berada di Dunia Sihir?' atau 'Ke mana hartamu yang tak bisa habis tujuh turunan?'

Gedung itu tak bisa dikatakan begitu luas. Hanya gedung satu lantai dan luasnya sebesar ruang tengah Malfoy Manor. Namun kenyamanannya tak dapat dipungkiri, dari warna-warna yang ditimbulkan maupun wewangian yang menguar. Draco menyelip di antara pengunjung yang cukup ramai dan berhenti di depan satu ruangan yang terlihat cukup pribadi. Goldstein membuka pintunya dan menyilakan Malfoy untuk masuk.

Ruangan itu sempit. Hanya ada satu kursi dan meja untuk sang pemilik toko kue. Goldstein duduk, tak repot-repot untuk meminta maaf pada Draco karena tak ada kursi lain yang tersedia.

"Jadi begini," ujarnya langsung ke inti, membuat Draco langsung fokus sepenuhnya pada setiap perkataan yang keluar, "Kau akan langsung kuterima di sini tanpa surat lamaran dan tanpa keahlian membuat kue. Kurasa itu hal yang sangat bagus untukmu, mengingat—" Goldstein menghentikan kalimatnya lalu mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu, "—lupakan saja. Lovegood berkata kau butuh pekerjaan. Aku menerimamu karena aku butuh satu slot kosong mengingat satu pegawai baru saja kupecat dua hari yang lalu. Tentu kau bisa menghitung uang, kan, Malfoy?"

Draco ingin mendengus tapi ditahannya. "Bisa."

"Dalam satuan uang Muggle? Bagus. Jadi kutempatkan kau di kasir. Banyak yang tidak bertahan lama di sana karena tempat itu sudah kusihir kalau-kalau ada yang berani curang. Sehingga banyak yang ketahuan dan kupecat. Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang seperti itu dan tahu konsekuensinya—" Goldstein berdeham. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"Hari ini." Goldstein berdiri dan mendekati Draco, tangannya terulur untuk menjabat. Ragu, Draco mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Selamat datang dan selamat bekerja, Malfoy. Aku tahu kita bukan teman yang cukup dekat di Hogwarts dan kuakui aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranmu yang mendadak di _sini_."

Draco tak banyak bicara—yang sangat berbeda dengan tabiatnya jika dibandingkan di Hogwarts beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan menjabat tangan Goldstein. Lalu menariknya cukup cepat.

Pria pirang tersebut berbalik dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari sana. Kemudian ia menarik daun pintu dan menutupnya perlahan. Di sana ia melihat para pengunjung yang mengantri, kasir merangkap pelayan yang sedang sibuk di belakang _display_ kaca yang menampilkan berbagai jenis kue, dan Draco menghampiri Maria.

Ia menepuk pundaknya. Maria menengok.

"Siapa nama orang yang di belakang kasir?"

"Julius. Ada apa? Oh … kau ditempatkan di bagian kasir, Tuan …?"

"Draco Malfoy," ucap Draco tanpa basa-basi dan mengangguk lagi kepada Maria, sebagai tanda terima kasih, dan memulai pekerjaannya di Goldst' Bakery.

.

Banyak hal yang bisa dipelajarinya pada hari pertama di Dunia Muggle:

Pertama, sifat orang-orang di Dunia Sihir dan Dunia Muggle tak jauh berbeda. Ada yang picik, ada yang menyebalkan, ada yang ramah, ada yang mau berbagi, ada yang suka menolong, ada orang brengsek yang sukanya menipu. Sama saja. Tak ada frasa orang-orang di Dunia Sihir lebih baik dibandingkan di Dunia Muggle, dan vice versa. Apakah di Telaah Muggle diajarkan hal seperti itu?

Kedua, orang-orang Muggle pekerja keras. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan tanpa alat sihir yang bisa membantu dengan mudah—dengan sekali lambaian tongkat semua langsung jadi? Lihatlah tenaga kerja manusia biasa, mereka harus bolak-balik dan mengecek sesuatu secara manual. Draco teringat dirinya dulu di Malfoy Manor, dimanjakan keglamoran yang tiada habisnya, dan dengan sekali jentikan jari Peri Rumah muncul di depan hidungnya untuk mengabulkan segala permintaan.

Dan ketiga, dia merindukan seseorang yang harusnya berada di sini bersamanya.

Itu terdengar begitu klise, tapi sangat nyata. Bukannya dia memaksakan kehendak. Setiap orang punya tujuan masing-masing dalam hidup. Dalam hidupnya yang berantakan, Draco memulai perjalanannya dari awal. Luna melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya karena ia sudah menetapkan destinasi di satu titik. **Seluruh dunia**.

Draco terlelap di kamarnya dengan kemeja dan celana yang belum terganti, kopornya masih berantakan, dan di kepalanya ia memimpikan sosok yang sedang menjelajahi dunia, menggapai impian yang bisa diraih dengan sekali lompat.

.

Sesuatu terjadi di hari keempatnya bekerja.

Maria masih mengucapkan hal yang sama, "Selamat datang di Goldst' Bakery! Kami memiliki banyak varian kue dan roti juga dengan berbagai cita rasa. Silakan dilihat."

Kemudian, yang biasanya kalimat itu tidak diacuhkan oleh pelanggan atau hanya disambut anggukan, kini dijawab dengan suara halus, "Selamat siang! Tentu, _bakery_ ini hebat sekali, aku tahu. Aku akan masuk, terima kasih sambutannya."

Draco melirik lewat meja kasir. Di sana terdapat sosok berambut pirang-kotor panjang, mantel berwarna hijau tua yang terlihat kotor, dan tas ransel besar di punggung. Sangat menyolok karena dia memakai mantel di tengah musim panas. Kedua matanyalah yang menarik perhatian begitu besar. Tak sadar, Draco melengkungkan bibirnya yang terasa kaku karena jarang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan gerak ekspresif tersebut di publik.

Saat sudah tiba giliran Luna—ia membeli dua buah Croissant—Draco menyambutnya dengan senyum miring, nyaris seperti seringai. "Sudah selesai perjalanannya?"

"Tentu belum." Luna mengulas senyum sahaja. "Tanaman itu tak ada di Britania Raya, ternyata. Aku memang harus ke Afrika Selatan. Kau tahu apa? Aku ingin mencicipi Croissant ini dulu sebelum aku berpetualang ke sana."

Terdengar hasrat yang sangat besar dalam suaranya. Begitu sempurna, dengan _passion_ yang melekat sempurna di setiap silabel yang meluncur. Draco menyebutkan harga, dan Luna mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Muggle. Draco menghitung dan memberikan kembalian. Ia menahan lengan Luna sebelum perempuan tersebut memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung.

"Luna. Kau tak akan langsung pergi, kan?"

"Aku belum mengunjungi apartemenmu."

Draco tersenyum lagi, kali ini terasa lebih mudah. "Tak keberatan menungguku sampai pukul delapan malam?"

"Sebenarnya keberatan," Luna menukas, ekspresinya terlihat serius. Pundak Draco turun, tiba-tiba terasa tak nyaman untuk melanjutkan bekerja. Seseorang datang untuk membayar, perlu panggilan dua kali agar Draco menoleh. Tak mengindahkan Draco yang sedang berkonsentrasi menghitung kembalian, Luna melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa menunggu. Aku akan mampir ke kafe terdekat untuk menghabiskan Croissant ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Draco Malfoy!"

Kembaliannya untuk pelanggan kurang dan Draco harus menghitung tiga kali supaya benar. Salahkan Luna dan kehadirannya yang begitu memikat.

Pukul empat sore Luna datang lagi, ikut mengantri, dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada pain au chocolat yang banyak ditaksir pengunjung.

"Bagaimana Croissantnya?" tanya Draco setelah pengunjung selesai membayar. Fokusnya bekerja lebih baik saat itu, karena ia belajar dari pengalaman. Luna berdiri di dekat meja kasir, menenteng tas kertasnya dan digoyang-goyangkan sebentar.

"Enak. Tapi bukan kau kan yang membuat?"

Dengan wajah masam, Draco menjawab, "Bukan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang buat?"

"Pasti kacau. Lihat, Wrackspurt itu sangat senang berkeliaran di dekatmu."

Gerutuan inkoheren keluar dari bibirnya, dan Luna hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Ia kembali keluar dari gedung untuk menikmati makanan yang baru saja ia beli. Tak lupa membalas salam Maria di dekat pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Draco. Bel kembali bergemerincing menandai kepergian satu pelanggan.

Luna tidak tahu bahwa Draco terus-terusan melihat jam dinding yang terdapat di toko tersebut.

Pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh Luna kembali berkunjung, tapi dia tidak membeli apa-apa. Hanya menunggu di sudut, menunggu Draco selesai dengan menit-menit terakhirnya pada hari itu. Luna menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Goldstein, mantan kakak kelasnya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah dan sambutan kata-kata formal.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Draco terlihat sangat tergesa meninggalkan meja kasir. Goldstein menahan Malfoy, entah sengaja atau tidak—"Hari ini giliranmu yang membereskan tempat kerja."

Draco menatap Anthony Goldstein dengan kedua mata dilebarkan. Melotot tak percaya. Goldstein membalasnya dengan wajah datar lempeng dan pergi ke ruangan pribadinya, sementara pegawai lain siap-siap pulang.

Maria melirik Luna sebentar kemudian beralih pada Draco. Tatapannya sedikit ganjil, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Luna, karena ia sangat sensitif pada hal-hal tertentu. "Aku pulang dulu, Draco, selamat malam."

Draco melambaikan tangannya dan masih menggerutu ketika harus membereskan berbagai macam kue yang terletak dalam _display_. Beberapa pegawai lain juga sudah mulai keluar dari toko, sampai akhirnya tulisan CLOSED terpampang di balik pintu kaca dan tersisa Draco dan Luna di dalam _bakery_.

Luna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Tangannya menggenggam ringan tongkat sihir, dan dengan gumaman yang sangat perlahan—nyaris tak terdengar—ia menggunakan hal tersebut untuk membantu Draco. Membersihkan dan membereskan sampai tempat tersebut bersih dan tak ada satu remah roti pun yang tersisa. Draco mendongak, menatap Luna yang sedang menaruh kembali tongkat sihirnya.

Kepala Luna tertoleh. "Ya?"

"Tidak." Draco menghela napas panjang. Ia bodoh sekali. Sangat bodoh sampai presensi Luna membuatnya mati rasa dan tumpul pikiran. Ia keluar dari balik _display_ kaca dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luna.

"Hm?"

"Kita berApparate."

Luna mengangguk, mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco Malfoy yang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Mereka nyaris berpelukan sampai akhirnya Draco lebih sadar diri, kemudian menggunakan teknik tersebut untuk membawa mereka ke belakang bangunan apartemen.

Suara bisikan Luna hampir mengejutkannya. Terlalu lembut. "Kenapa tak langsung ke dalam apartemenmu?"

"Jadi begini." Draco mulai menjelaskan di sela-sela langkah mereka menuju ke depan gedung. "Dua hari berturut-turut aku melakukan hal yang sama, menggunakan teknik Apparition langsung ke dalam kamar, namun tetangga kamarku, Gerry, merasa bahwa ia tak pernah melihatku masuk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut."

Luna hanya bersenandung, seperti tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Draco barusan. Draco tidak mengindahkannya—tak apa-apa asalkan tangan mereka masih bergandengan seperti ini.

"Mantelmu kotor," ujar Draco saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift, pegangan tangan mereka terlepas di luar beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kau bisa memakai mantelku dulu kalau kau mau."

"Aku bisa membersihkannya dengan cepat." Luna tersenyum manis. "Untuk apa aku menjadi penyihir kalau tidak bisa melakukan hal sesederhana itu?"

Sederhana. Luna Lovegood. Frasa yang cocok jika digabungkan—karena Luna terlihat begitu sederhana, namun di lain sisi juga sangat menakjubkan. Kesederhanaan yang menarik.

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya kotor?"

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya lugas dan ringan, khas dirinya. "Terkadang akan terlihat keren."

Draco tak mengerti bagian mana mantel berwarna hijau tua kotor terlihat keren saat digunakan di tempat seperti Britania Raya.

"Kautahu—" Luna melanjutkan, "—sangat keren. Aku seperti petualang yang baru saja kembali dari pengembaraan yang menakjubkan. Aku ingin ini terlihat seperti bukti. Dan mereka akan berkata, 'wah, gadis muda yang pemberani dan perjalanannya pasti menarik'."

Di pikiran Draco, mayoritas masyarakat mungkin akan lebih memikirkan bahwa gadis muda ini aneh dan tak punya tempat tinggal, atau baru diusir dari apartemennya. Tapi ia tak mengungkapkan hal itu keras-keras. Pemikiran Luna selalu berbeda.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua belas di mana ruangannya berada. Draco melangkah keluar dan disusul oleh Luna, kepalanya tak henti melihat ke sana kemari dan meneliti gedung tersebut dengan antusiasme yang abnormal.

"Kau tak pernah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tempat kau tinggal selama ini. Ternyata begini."

Draco mengangguk, berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu Luna. Jalannya juga masih seperti biasa—melompat-lompat, ringan, ceria. Rambut panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan kakinya yang melangkah. Kemudian mereka berdua berada di depan pintu, dan Draco menggunakan kunci untuk membuka pintunya.

Barulah Draco teringat: piring-piring kotor di dapur belum dicuci, bekas gelas kopi masih terletak di meja kaca ruang tengah, lantainya belum dipel dan dibersihkan, dan ia belum membereskan barang-barang yang ada di kopornya ke dalam lemari pakaian.

Tangan Draco tak bergerak di kenop pintu.

Luna menunggu dengan santai, senandung keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Merdu.

Draco menoleh, Luna sedang dalam dunia imajinasinya lagi karena pandangannya tidak mengarah ke mana-mana—hanya mengawang. Draco menarik napas dan membuka pintunya. Biarkanlah. Dengan sekali sentakan tongkat sihir ia bisa membereskan semuanya.

Luna ikut melangkah masuk, dan ia kembali mengobservasi semua di dalam ruangan Draco. Sangat mudah baginya untuk mendeteksi piring dan gelas kotor, serta lantai yang sedikit berdebu.

"Sebenarnya sehabis pulang kerja aku selalu makan malam dan langsung tidur, sekali-sekali aku menonton yang ada dalam televise itu—"

"—televisi," koreksi Luna pelan, geli dengan ekspresi yang Draco tunjukkan sekarang, antara meringis karena malu atau kecewa terhadap diri sendiri.

"—dan pagi-pagi aku langsung ke _bakery_ sehingga tak sempat—"

"Bukan masalah," sela Luna dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir untuk membereskan semuanya. Keran cuci piring mengeluarkan air dan layaknya profesional, ia menggunakan tongkat sihir sebagai benang-benang untuk menarikan bonekanya. Semuanya selesai dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Draco juga sebenarnya bisa melakukan itu jika saja ia tidak terlalu enggan bekerja.

Dari kecil tak pernah disuruh melakukan apa pun, memasak pun ia belajar secara dadakan saat kelas lima dan hasil racikannya tak terlalu memuaskan, dan ia kira ia selalu bisa mengandalkan Peri Rumah untuk memasak.

Luna melepas mantelnya yang kotor. Baju di dalamnya—kaus berwarna oranye, lengan panjang—juga sedikit kotor, dengan beberapa noda lumpur di bagian siku.

"Kau bermain lumpur atau bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang menyelidiki—" Dan mengalunlah perjalanan empat harinya di tempat-tempat terpencil di Britania Raya, mencari tahu apa pun yang ingin ia pirsa. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa, dan Draco menyajikan secangkir kopi untuk Luna— _tak ada sirup ceri_ , begitu alibi yang ia katakan—dan Luna sesekali menyeruput di tengah cerita. Draco sangat suka mendengarkan cerita Luna dengan matanya yang berpendar seperti itu. Mungkin mengalahkan lampu yang berada di apartemennya.

Dan untuk saat itu, Draco tak keberatan sofanya kotor karena kehadiran Luna Lovegood.

"Lalu … kau tinggal di mana? Jika kau ingin pergi ke Afrika Selatan?"

"Aku bisa membangun tenda," tukasnya seraya menyeruput kopi lagi—terlalu pahit untuk seleranya, tapi ia menghargai ketulusan Draco dalam membuatnya—dan ia melanjutkan, "Sama seperti apa yang kulakukan empat hari ini. Tak punya tempat tinggal tetap, tapi aku bisa mendirikan tenda di mana pun aku mau."

Itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan jika saja Draco bukan orang yang tidak betah berada di dunia penuh ketidak pastian seperti itu.

Di akhir cerita, Luna menyandarkan punggungnya dan senyumnya lebar. "Aku sangat senang aku bisa menepati janjiku. Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita."

Draco tergugu, "Cerita apa?"

"Kau lupa? Tentu saja tentang toko itu."

"Ya … begitulah." Sejenak Draco kebingungan apa yang harus diceritakan, karena dia bukan tipe pendongeng seperti Luna, yang dengan apik menjalin kata-kata di kepala dan mengeluarkannya begitu mudah. "Aku bekerja di sana menghitung lembaran uang Muggle. Mengembalikannya kalau ada lebih. Sekian."

Luna tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu ceritakan pegawai-pegawai yang ada di sana."

"Kau kenal Maria? Dia yang sering menyambut pengunjung di sana. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum. Cukup baik. Lalu ada Julius …" Draco mengingat-ingat penampilan sosok botak yang kurus tersebut, "… bekerja sebagai yang menangani pelanggan dan pesanan mereka. Di dalam sana ada beberapa pegawai yang tak kukenal, yang tugasnya membuat kue-kue dan roti itu. Dan kau pasti kenal Goldstein."

Draco Malfoy tak pernah bicara sepanjang itu selama hidupnya. Begitu lancar.

"Kau senang bekerja di sana?"

Draco tak menjawab, memberikan gestur tubuh yang berarti pun tidak. Luna hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan menghadap televisi yang menampilkan layar hitam, sedang tidak dinyalakan.

"Kau akan tidur di mana malam ini?" tanya Draco, menimbang-nimbang apakah harusnya dia tidak meluncurkan pertanyaan itu karena terdengar sangat bodoh.

"Aku akan langsung berApparate ke Afrika Selatan dan tidak tidur, Draco Malfoy. Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sudah tidur sepuluh jam penuh."

Ada suatu kekecewaan dalam dirinya yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Begitu," Draco menggumam, diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia menjadi tolol seperti itu?

Luna bangkit berdiri dengan sekali lompatan—tentu saja—dan membungkuk di hadapan Draco, sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga inci dari sang pemuda. "Jangan murung seperti itu. Aku akan kembali lagi, tapi entah kapan."

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak murung. Dan kembalilah kalau kau sempat—tidak usah memaksakan diri."

Luna mengecup dahinya.

Draco tercenung beberapa saat. Luna bergerak menjauh, mengambil mantel hijau kotor yang tergantung. Kemudian ia berApparate tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

.

Suatu hari di pertengahan bulan Juli, Maria menghampirinya ketika para pegawai yang lain sudah pulang. Draco bertugas untuk membereskan kue-kue lagi (tapi karena ada Maria di sana, ia tak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya). Draco sedang mengelap _display_ ketika Maria berkata, "Draco, besok kau ada acara?"

Teringatlah olehnya bahwa besok hari Sabtu. Dia tak pernah ada acara.

Maka ia menggeleng. Tak mau susah-susah untuk bertanya untuk apa si gadis bertanya seperti itu. Kemudian Maria menyuarakannya, sedikit lebih kecil suaranya dibandingkan saat menyapa tamu, "Mau nonton di bioskop? Sepupuku berkata ada film bagus yang keluar minggu ini, jadi kurasa, emm—" Maria melirik ekspresi Draco yang tak berubah, menekuni _display_ tersebut seperti sedang menekuri soal matematika. Benar-benar serius.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik. Maria masih melirik Draco, sedikit gelisah, takut-takut akan ditolak—dan keberanian macam apa yang membuatnya mengajak kencan Draco Malfoy?

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk nonton." Draco mendongak sedikit, menatap wajah Maria yang diliputi rasa kekecewaan. Draco menghela napas. "Maaf."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa—" Maria berhenti sebentar, terlalu canggung untuk melanjutkan percakapan, "—lalu apa hobimu? Siapa tahu hobi kita sama dan kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama, bukannya akan lebih menyenangkan?" Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Maria.

Draco Malfoy membereskan tempat terakhir sebelum akhirnya terbit seringai di wajah. "Hobiku tidur, dan kurasa ide buruk untuk tidur bersamaku."

Ia mengambil tas yang tergantung di bagian belakang pintu pegawai, abai akan wajah memerah Maria yang semakin menjadi. Kemudian ia menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Kau keluar terakhir, Maria? Kalau begitu kau yang kunci."

Dan sosok Draco Malfoy menghilang di balik pintu, suara bel bergemerincing menggema di ruangan yang sunyi.

.

Suatu hari di pertengahan bulan Agustus, di mana Draco sudah menunggu hampir dua bulan dengan kekosongan karena Luna tak menepati janjinya untuk mengunjunginya minimal sebulan sekali, saat ia pulang ke apartemennya, Gerry—tetangga sebelah—mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Malfoy! Kulihat kau tak pernah bersenang-senang. Ayo ke bar bersamaku."

Entah kenapa sisi liar itu bangkit lagi. Sisi nakal untuk memberontak dari peraturan menjadi anak yang bestari. Di tengah perjalanannya kini, sosok Luna tak kelihatan di tepi. Ia ingin melanggar peraturan sekali.

Draco dan Gerry menggunakan taksi karena mereka berdua tak ada yang punya kendaraan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Gerry banyak berceloteh. Tentang pacarnya yang berselingkuh, tentang pekerjaannya yang membosankan, tentang dirinya yang sedang bosan. Ia ingin mabuk-mabukan keras di bar nanti. Draco mengangguk.

Dia tiba-tiba merindukan rasa Fire Whiskey di lidahnya yang dulu sering ia selundupkan di Asrama Slytherin. Dan kegemerlapan akan dunianya yang sudah lama hilang—

Ia mengerjap. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah memutarbalikkan dunia itu menjadi warna yang lebih cerah karena kehadiran Luna …

… sebentar, di mana Luna? Dia sudah tidak ada. Tidak tahu ke mana. Tidak ada yang berada di sisinya untuk menemani. Dia bisa melangkah bebas ke luar batas. Melanggar prinsip yang sudah dianutnya.

Ramai. Banyak hal yang begitu gemerlap dan campur aduk dalam penglihatannya, sehingga hanya bisa ia simpulkan secara patah-patah. _Ramai_. Berisik. Orang-orang berpakaian minim. Sepasang manusia bercumbu di pojokan. Minuman-minuman yang diteguk dengan barbar, lantai dansa yang begitu mengundang banyak perhatian.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengingat ia meminum beberapa botol sebelum ia ambruk di tempatnya duduk.

.

Luna menunggu kurang lebih selama dua jam. Di depan pintu yang bercatkan putih polos, tak sekali pun ia mengeluh dan mundur untuk pulang—atau, dalam kasusnya, segera pergi ke tempat tujuannya yang lain. Ia sudah mengetuk tiga kali sekitar sejam yang lalu, namun tidak ada sambutan dari sang tuan rumah. Ia sudah mengetuk tiga kali beberapa detik yang lalu, namun juga tak ada sambutan. Dia kehilangan orientasi waktu, sampai suara sepatu yang berat dan terseret-seret mencuri perhatiannya.

Kepalanya menengok dengan lambat, memperhatikan satu sosok besar yang sedang menyeret seseorang dalam lengannya. Koridor di gedung tersebut hanya ditemani lampu remang-remang, mau tak mau Luna bertindak waspada dengan menyelipkan satu tangan ke dalam saku, memegang tongkat sihir. Yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah sosok pria besar yang menyeret seorang pemuda pirang yang sangat familier ….

"Kukira dia tahan alkohol, blah! Merepotkan saja kalau begini. Malfoooy! Bangun atau kutendang bokongmu ke dalam apartemenmu. Dasar lemah."

Luna mengawasi dalam diam, pandangannya bertanya-tanya. Draco Malfoy … mabuk?

"… Mana muntah ke bajuku segala, dasar bedebah. Aku juga butuh tidur, sialan!"

Sosok tersebut menendang-nendang pintu yang berada di sebelah Luna, dengan Draco yang masih diseret dengan malang. Wajahnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Luna dengan cepat mencerna situasi dan menepuk pundak sang tetangga apartemen.

"Maaf … aku kenalan Draco Malfoy. Bisa aku saja yang mengurusinya?"

"Oh, tentu! Dengan senang hati! Walaupun aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang wanita mengunjungi Malfoy malam-malam, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau membawanya ke apartemennya sendiri."

Kalau tidak salah Draco pernah menyebut nama tetangga apartemennya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Gerry."

Gerry yang sudah menenggak alkohol dan pengaruh kantuk juga, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Luna yang sudah mengetahui namanya. "Ya, ya, terserah."

Ia berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyerahkan Draco dalam rengkuhan Luna, kemudian ia membanting pintu apartemen menutup.

Luna menepuk-nepuk pipi Draco. "Draco, bangun sebentar."

"…. Hhhh." Hanya desahan tak beraturan yang keluar darinya. Luna menggelengkan kepalanya dan pada akhirnya ia menggunakan mantra Alohomora untuk membuka pintu.

Luna berhasil membawa tubuh Draco ke atas sofa, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan si pria berambut pirang yang mengeluarkan napas bau alkohol. Jelas, hidung Luna mengerut tak suka.

Ia berdoa agar tak ada barang-barang pribadi dalam kamar Draco dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, untuk mencari selimut, hanya untuk menemukan kamar Draco yang sangat berantakan. Menggunakan tongkat sihir (lagi), Luna meng'usir' selimut di kamar Draco dan menaruhnya tepat di atas tubuh Draco yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sementara ia mulai sibuk membereskan barang-barang di kamar Draco. Ia mengecek lemari. Sama saja—pakaian dilemparkan begitu saja. Acak-acakkan.

Luna membereskan kamar Draco, lalu dapurnya yang terdapat beberapa perlengkapan makan yang belum dicuci. Kemudian ia sendiri baru bisa memejamkan mata—ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah kepala Draco—pada pukul empat pagi.

Draco bangun, melihat sosok Luna dengan baju warna krem pudar dan wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan di atas sofa apartemennya. Sigap, ia bangkit terduduk untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Efek mabuk, pikirnya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit, mendentum-dentum kepala. Rasanya ingin pecah.

"Kurasa aku memang sudah gila."

Tapi ia menyentuh lengan Luna, dan merasa tangannya hangat, nyata, dan hadir dalam apartemennya bukan khayalan semata.

Ia merasa sesuatu melorot jatuh, dan ia memungut selimut tebal berwarna hitam yang harusnya berada di kamarnya. Draco berdiri, berhati-hati sekali agar Luna tidak terbangun, dan ia beranjak menuju kamar. Dikejutkan lagi dengan fakta bahwa kamarnya sudah rapi dan bersih, hanya minus selimut yang dipakainya di atas sofa.

"Selamat pagi, Draco Malfoy."

Draco menoleh, mendapati Luna yang baru terbangun dengan senyum menempel di wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Ternyata kau mabuk-mabukan ya sekarang."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ia kembali dalam mode ketusnya, ketika mengingat bahwa Luna menghilang dari kehidupannya selama dua bulan tanpa kabar. Setidaknya ia bisa mengabarkan lewat Patronus atau apa … kenapa dia jadi membesar-besarkan masalah itu?

Tak peduli dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Draco, Luna mulai melompat berdiri. "Apakah kau membawa peralatan untuk membuat ramuan? Aku harus membuat sesuatu untuk hang-overmu."

"Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Kau butuh istirahat, Draco," Luna berkata lembut, seperti pengasuh yang mendidik anaknya, sementara ia mulai berjalan dengan cepat ke sana kemari, mencari peralatan ramuan. Matanya tertuju pada satu ruangan yang belum ia jelajahi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Draco menangkap pandangannya. "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Ada di sana. Terserah kau saja."

Dan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri di atas kasur. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini … kemarin? Pikirannya sedikit mengabur. Oh ya, Gerry. Pasti dia marah-marah atas kejadian kemarin, siapa peduli. Dia yang mengajak.

Draco terlonjak untuk bangun lagi dan matanya mencari-cari jam.

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh lima. Dia sudah terlambat dua puluh lima menit untuk kerja.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, mencari alat bernama telepon yang seumur hidup baru dipakainya sekali untuk menghubungi Maria—karena gadis itu yang memintanya. Draco menghubungi nomor Maria lagi, karena hanya nomor itu yang dia punya, sementara dia tidak punya nomor atasannya sendiri. Sangat bijaksana untuk seorang Malfoy.

"Halo?"

" _Draco? Kau tidak masuk? Bos mengomel dari tadi._ "

"Katakan padanya aku akan ke sana lima menit lagi."

Kemudian ia mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Semoga Luna tidak membuat ramuan lama-lama atau lima menit yang ia katakan hanya menjadi dusta.

Seraya menunggu Luna, Draco masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, dan dari apa pun yang ia lakukan semalam—semoga saja dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang aneh-aneh kemarin. Ia mandi dengan cepat, mungkin hanya sekali dua kali membilas lalu menggunakan sabun dan shampoo, dan keluar lagi di saat Luna sudah selesai dengan ramuannya.

"Kau mau pergi kerja?"

"Seperti apa yang terlihat olehmu." Draco masih dalam mode merajuk dan menerima ramuan dari Luna sedikit kasar.

"Akan kukatakan pada Goldstein kalau kau sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit, oke? Menghitung lembaran uang adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah."

Luna mengabaikan Draco dan menggunakan Patronus untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Goldstein. Draco melengos melihat Patronus kelinci milik Luna yang melompat lincah sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hebat sekali Goldstein diberi Patronus sementara aku tidak," katanya agak sarkastik, kemudian ia menelan ramuan pahit tersebut dengan sekali tegukan. Denyutan di kepalanya berkurang drastis sebelum akhirnya mencapai titik nol.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak menepati janji. Tapi aku punya banyak sekali cerita bagus untuk kuceritakan kepadamu. Dan lagi … kau tak akan percaya. Aku bertemu dengan Rolf Scamander."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya nama Scamander taka sing lagi bagi telinganya ….

"Hm. Akan kupancing. Newt Scamander?"

Itu sering terlihat di buku-buku sekolahnya … Draco membelalakkan matanya.

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Yep! Scamander yang _itu_. Ia berbagi banyak sekali kisah. Kami mengobrol dan kami punya banyak ketertarikan yang sama. Sangat menyenangkan untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya dan pada akhirnya kami menjadi teman seperjalanan."

Draco meletakkan botol kecil bekas ramuannya tadi di atas meja dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang ganjil di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian jadi teman seperjalanan?"

"Yep. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu berkenalan dengannya. Sekarang dia sedang tidur dan jelas aku tidak mau mengganggunya, lagi pula aku sudah meninggalkan pesan kalau aku akan mengunjungi kawan lama."

 _Kawan lama_.

"Dua bulan itu sangat menyenangkan bagimu, ya."

"Tentu," Luna menjawab tanpa ragu, dan Luna kali itu tidak peka dengan sesuatu: Draco yang seperti mendengar sesuatu tak mengenakkan, perutnya dilanda rasa gelisah, dada berdetak tak nyaman. Ia duduk di atas sofa tanpa menawarkan Luna minuman apa pun di apartemennya.

Dua bulan yang menyenangkan bagi Luna itu sangat kosong dan hampa bagi Draco.

"Kurasa ramuannya sudah ada efek. Sudah agak baikan?"

"Kau pergi saja."

"Maaf?"

"Kau dan Scamander. Melanjutkan perjalananmu. Sehabis ini aku akan pergi ke tempat Goldstein."

"Ayolah. Kau tak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sehari saja, kan? Kau menjadi pekerja keras yang luar biasa, Draco Malfoy. Aku tak menyangka kau berkembang menjadi sejauh ini."

"Diam dan pergi saja."

Luna kehilangan senyumnya. Tapi Draco sibuk mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit, ke pintu, ke dapur, asalkan bukan Luna Lovegood.

"Pastikan kau makan dengan teratur, Draco. Apa kau bisa memasak dengan benar? Aku belum pernah mencicipi masakanmu." Pantang menyerah, Luna duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri." Draco berdiri, beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke Goldst' Bakery.

"Baiklah." Luna beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum ceria, melambai ke arah Draco. "Kautahu, aku tidak mengirimu Patronus karena kurasa lebih bagus kalau kita berkomunikasi secara langsung. Dan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi minggu depan, aku benar-benar berjanji. Melihatmu yang giat bekerja, aku tak akan menahanmu—" Luna menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya untuk berApparate, "—sampai jumpa lagi!"

Saat Luna pergi, Draco terhenyak di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian ia kembali tertidur dan tidak berangkat kerja pada hari itu.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Luna menepati janjinya dan berada di depan apartemen Draco pukul delapan lewat sepuluh malam. Draco membuka pintu.

Langsung ia mengatakan, "Maaf."

Luna tertawa. "Astaga, kau mabuk lagi? Maaf untuk apa. Boleh aku masuk?"

Draco menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Luna, sementara dirinya termangu melihat diri Luna yang semakin bersinar; bukan karena pakaiannya rapi dan bersih, karena pakaiannya selalu terlihat kotor dan berantakan. Tapi dirinya yang mengeluarkan aura terang.

Sebelum Draco sempat mengatakan sesuatu lebih jauh, Luna menukas, "Aku baru saja kembali dari Asia Tenggara. Borneo sangat menakjubkan."

"Bersama Scamander?"

"Oh, tentu." Kemudian Luna menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau masih ingat, rupanya. Kukira kau dengar sambil lalu."

Draco tak menjawab dan mempersilakan Luna untuk duduk di atas sofanya. Ia beranjak ke dapur, memilih untuk tidak bertanya melainkan langsung membuat teh hangat untuk Luna.

Ia ingin sekali mengatakan _maaf aku sangat brengsek minggu lalu_ , tapi tak bisa ia keluarkan. Begitu sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, padahal memang itulah kenyataannya. Tak sadar ia pun menghela napas keras, menarik atensi wanita yang berada di ruang tengah.

Draco kembali ke ruang tengah dengan satu cangkir teh dan secangkir kopi hitam untuknya.

"Aku masih menyayangkan kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat sirup ceri, tapi tak masalah! Aku sudah cerita belum kalau aku menemukan buah ceri yang bentuknya aneh di—"

Kembali ia bercerita, kali itu Draco mendengarkan tanpa menyela sedikit pun. Di pikirannya ia bisa melihat Luna dan sosok buram Rolf Scamander bersamanya. Draco menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bukannya ia tak tahu perasaan yang sedang dialaminya. Tapi terkadang ia merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkannya, sama seperti ia merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkan kata maaf dan alasannya secara terperinci kepada Luna.

Saat Luna selesai bercerita, cangkir teh sudah kosong, ia beranjak berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi seperti sebelumnya. Namun Draco bertindak lain.

Ia ikut berdiri, kali itu menahan pinggang Luna yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia memutar pinggang wanita tersebut, membuat Luna menghadapnya, dan Draco menciumnya.

Draco melepasnya dengan cepat, kecupan yang tak berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Luna tak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan. Yang ia tunjukkan adalah ekspresi yang biasa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Draco."

Draco tak sempat mengatakan apa pun.

.

Waktu kunjungan Luna menjadi seperti biasa, sebulan sekali. Dalam jangka waktu sebulan itu, Draco menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Ibunya sehat—yang terlihat darinya secara fisik—namun Draco tak tahu apa yang bersarang dalam pikiran ibunya.

Dan ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menerima ajakan kencan Maria, yang berlangsung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ya, gadis itu mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, ajakan kencan yang cukup subtil, tapi Draco tahu makna di dalamnya. Namun pemuda itu kembali menolaknya dengan alasan ia sedang tak ingin makan apa-apa.

Yang bergaung dalam pikiran Draco saat itu adalah: **"Seharusnya aku tidak menciumnya."**

Namun ada lagi kontra dari pikiran tersebut: **"Seharusnya setelah aku menciumnya, aku mengungkapkannya."**

Satu bulan berikutnya, setelah insiden ia mencium Luna, Luna berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari biasanya. Draco mendengar ceritanya dengan tubuh kaku dan tegang, seolah ia menunggu jawaban Luna atas ciumannya sebulan yang lalu.

Padahal ia tidak _bertanya_ apa-apa, untuk apa ia menuntut jawaban?

Ada hening yang lebih lama dari biasanya setelah Luna berhenti berceloteh. Draco masih diam, tak bersuara. Luna menunggu, kali ini ia pun tak terlihat tenang.

Walaupun sering dianggap polos, ia sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa.

Dan ia sering dengar ungkapan di balik ciuman. Luna menghela napas—helaan napas yang Draco dengar pertama kali dari Luna, dan itu mencuri perhatiannya begitu cepat.

"Draco, aku—"

"Oke. Mari kita hentikan permainan kucing-kucingan ini—Luna, kau mengerti kan apa yang kulakukan bulan lalu?" Draco terdengar frustrasi, karena, ia tak pernah berada di posisi yang mengejar-ngejar pihak wanita. Pihak wanitalah yang menggandrunginya.

"Kau membuatkan aku teh?"

"Aku menyukaimu," ujar Draco kelewat cepat. Sebagai pria dewasa, ia lebih terlihat seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali mengungkapkan cinta.

Luna tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Draco memutuskan untuk mengubah kata-katanya. Butuh beberapa sekon lebih lama baginya untuk merealisasikan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya, karena, sangat sulit … benar-benar sulit.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Egonya runtuh, pertahanannya meluruh; semuanya melebur dalam-dalam, namun, ia masih berani menatap Luna tepat di mata.

Dan untuk Luna juga berlaku peraturan tersebut: terdiam lebih lama untuk beberapa sekon, memikirkan entah apa yang berada di pikirannya.

Draco, tak bisa seperti Luna yang menunggu dengan sabar, mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari bersamaan di atas pahanya sendiri.

Luna masih menjawab dengan senyum—pada akhirnya Draco tahu apa nama untuk senyuman itu, senyum _malaikat_ —dan dilanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang keluar begitu ringan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Draco. Aku sangat menyayangimu, seperti aku menyayangi Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, dan Neville. Aku menyayangimu, dengan kadar yang sama besarnya dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain."

Luna memainkan jari-jarinya, kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh telapak tangan Draco. Begitu dingin.

"Tapi, rasa sayangku kepada satu orang ini begitu berbeda. Dia mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama besarnya dengan hal-hal yang begitu membuatku tertarik dan melanjutkan perjalanan ini bersama-sama. Kami saling berbagi, kami berjuang bersama … aku menyayanginya, dan rasa sayang itu yang membuat aku ingin terus berada di sisinya, berada di sampingnya selalu, sampai rasa akan penasaran terhadap berbagai makhluk-makhluk itu akan hilang, dan kurasa tak akan pernah hilang."

Luna menarik napas panjang, menggenggam erat telapak tangan Draco.

Draco mati rasa.

"Tapi kamu sahabat yang sangat berarti. Sangat berarti. Kalau tidak berarti, aku tak akan mengunjungimu secara teratur seperti ini, Draco. Kalian sama berartinya."

Luna melepaskan genggamannya. Tangan Draco terjatuh, namun tak ada yang menggenggamnya. Pikirannya mengabur, dan tak ada yang memperjelasnya. Hatinya jatuh, namun tak ada yang menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Luna berdiri, tersenyum lagi. "Kau selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kau berasal dari asrama Slytherin," tawa yang keluar sedikit kikuk, akan tetapi tak ada yang merasakan hal itu. Tawanya melebur di udara, setelah itu mereka berdua sama-sama melupakan, sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

Kali itu Luna mendekat dan mengecup dahi Draco. Sama seperti salam perpisahannya saat Draco akan pergi ke Azkaban.

Mengulas senyum terakhir, Luna pergi berApparate.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Draco masih tidak bisa melepaskan, namun ia _harus_. Dan pekerjaannya statis—begitu saja, tidak naik, tidak turun. Hubungan dengan rekan kerja baik. Hubungan dengan atasan baik. Hubungan dengan dirinya sendiri buruk.

Saat sudah memasuki musim gugur, Luna berApparate menuju Goldst' Bakery karena itu adalah jam kerja Draco, dan pikirnya percuma untuk mengunjungi apartemen laki-laki itu di saat orangnya sedang bekerja. Ia masuk, bel bergemerincing.

"Selamat datang di Goldst' Bakery! Kami memiliki banyak varian kue dan roti juga dengan berbagai cita rasa. Silakan dilihat."

Sambutan Maria dengan wajah ramah dan senyum ceria yang biasa, dan Luna pun akan membalas dengan sapaan yang tak kalah cerianya, wajahnya cerah, kemudian ia mendekat ke meja kasir.

Ia terhenti karena sosok di belakang meja kasir bukanlah sosok berambut pirang, jangkung, dan memiliki mata abu-abu yang mirip dirinya.

"Mencari Malfoy, Lovegood?"

Tepukan di pundak menjadi indikasi ada orang yang menghampirinya. Luna menoleh, mendapati Goldstein dengan senyumnya yang biasa terpampang di wajah.

"Dia sakit? Tidak masuk kerja?"

"Dia tidak bekerja lagi di sini. Kukira dia memberitahumu."

Goldstein berbalik menuju ruang kerjanya, dan Luna, tanpa aba-aba, ikut mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lalu dia bekerja di mana? Dia masih tinggal di apartemen yang lama?"

Goldstein berbalik dengan sedikit dramatis, kedua alisnya tertaut. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu. Betapa sibuknya kau, Lovegood, untuk menjelajahi seluruh dunia."

Hanya senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan Luna.

"Jadi?" Tak pernah Luna sepenasaran itu menuntut jawaban.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Dunia Sihir."

Luna tak menjawab.

"Ke Hogwarts," lanjutnya, "Menjadi Profesor."

Luna merasa detak jantungnya sedikit melambat. "Profesor …?"

"Ya. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Kau bisa langsung menyelidikinya, Lovegood. Tokoku agak ramai hari ini, tak bisa diganggu," ia mengusir dengan halus, dan ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum Luna bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Luna melangkah tanpa melompat, melewati Maria dengan senyum hambar, dan berApparate ke apartemen Draco. Pintunya tertutup rapat.

Ia, dengan hati yang teguh dan kenekatan yang tak bisa dikalahkan, berbisik, "Alohomora." Pintu mengayun terbuka, menampilkan ruangan berdebu tanda tak ada yang mengurusinya.

Luna cepat-cepat menutup pintu apartemen tersebut.

.

" _Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Dunia Sihir … impresif, Malfoy."_

" _Terima kasih telah menerimaku di sini beberapa bulan ini."_

" _Tak masalah. Kau cukup membantu dan tak membuat masalah kecuali kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Apa ada alasan tertentu yang membuatmu kembali ke sana?"_

" _Hanya berpikir bahwa waktuku sudah cukup di sini. Dan, di Dunia Sihir, akan lebih mudah untuk memantau seseorang yang sering berpergian—maksudku, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya …."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Kau tahu?"_

" _Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Ravenclaw?"_

" _Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Slytherin?"_

" _Suka mengopi kata-kata orang? Dan Malfoy, kau tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rekan yang lain? Hm, Maria?"_

" _Sudah."_

" _Kau tak berikan ciuman selamat tinggal?"_

"… _Aku tak suka mencium orang sembarangan."_

" _Hm."_

" _Ya sudah, selamat tinggal, Goldstein."_

" _Selamat tinggal."_

.

Di suatu titik yang konstan di mana rutinitas tak berubah; yang menjadi petualang akan menjadi petualang, yang bekerja berpenghasilan tetap akan berada di tempat yang sama, yang tak bisa menata hati dengan sempurna maka hatinya akan tetap berserakan, ada satu hal yang berubah.

Sudah sejak lama, tentu.

Di Three Broomsticks, tak ada dua insan yang mengunjungi secara reguler, tidak ada satu sosok nyentrik dengan kebiasaannya melamun dan mengubah topik pembicaraan, tidak ada satu sosok dengan wajah masam yang meneguk Butterbeer sekali habis.

Sudah lama, lama sekali.

Dalam jarak tak jauh dari tujuh meter, seseorang menatap tempat itu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

Dan di tempat yang lain, ada sosok lain yang terus berlari, berlari, berlari mengejar mimpi. Yang satu sudah kehilangan harapan akan mimpi, memilih untuk berhenti di satu tempat dan tak bergerak.

Jembatannya menuju impian tersebut sudah terbelah menjadi dua semenjak tak ada sosok yang terus berada di tepi. Sosoknya mengabur, perlahan menjadi hilang sama sekali. []

.

#

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours.  
If they don't, they never were."  
— Kahlil Gibran

#

.

.

.

Ephemeral:  
 _lasting for a very short time_

.

notes:

Actually I hate myself for making this kind of fic; since tadinya pingin bikin mereka bahagia jadinya begini uhuks. But I love this, though. Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya curahkan juga sih;; bahwa cinta gak selamanya berbalas (tentu, tentu, apalagi di fanfiksi kadang cinta berakhir bahagia, biarkan saya menyiksa diri sendiri untuk kali ini) dan cinta gak berbalas gak membuat kita untuk mengabaikan orang itu begitu saja. Ada rasa yang lebih untuk tetap melihatnya, atau tetap menjaganya tanpa dia ketahui. Ada rasa untuk mengetahui keadaannya walau dalam posisi yang jauh. Ego tetep ada (ngapain sih mikirin dia, emangnya dia mikirin gue? Ngapain sih gue peduliin dia, dia peduli juga enggak) yay, tapi rasa peduli nggak bisa hilang.

—kenapasayajadicurhatbegini—

Untuk endingnya ... ya, saya tadinya pengen bikin Draco jadi Profesor Telaah Muggle tapi entahlah? Saya membiarkan imajinasi liar para pembaca yang bekerja. *nyengir*

Pokoknya di sini saya bikin Draco menjadi orang yang bisa belajar. Hidup nggak berputar di dia aja, orang lain juga punya kepentingan selain dirinya. Kita nggak bisa memaksa orang untuk terus-terusan berada di sisi kita. Kalau dia mau, dia pasti akan tetap tinggal (dan peduli) kalau enggak, ya kenapa kita harus maksain? Bukannya kita juga yang nanti bakal sakit—/udahudah

terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis (dua kali lipatnya Iridescent, nih, dan endingnya gak lebih manis dari fanfiksi yang satu itu) dan … mungkin sudah gak ada kelanjutannya lagi.

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
